Secrets
by nonapal13
Summary: Hansel has a secret about that no one can know. This is about the new movie, but since it isnt a category in fanfiction it is now here. Post-Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters. DISCLAIMER! i own nothing but the plot.
1. Chapter 1

When Gretel was asleep, Hansel wasn't. The witch was sneaky. She knew who they were, so she poisoned the food. Not with actual poison though, she used spells. The ones used to turn humans into witches.

Hansel saw all of it, for the witch only did it when Gretel was asleep. He would see and hear her spells, but never know what they meant. This was every night. Being there for two weeks and not being able to tell Gretel anything was miserable.

The witch had finally told him what her plans were, but it was by accident. She had been working on the candy and assumed that both children were asleep. Gretel was asleep, but not Hansel. She began talking to herself about her plans for the boy. He was going to kill her sister.

Hansel was beyond terrified.

When he set the witch on fire and saw his sister looking proud, he knew he couldn't tell her. She would be afraid.

A week after escaping, he became ill from the witches spells. He was beginning to decompose. He needed a solution, and fast. He went into the market and found anti-witch medicines. He bought them and began using them. He soon realized that one would not work, so he began to time how long they would last him. The lasted eight hours every time. He then made a timer to tell him when to inject.

Gretel had asked him what he was injecting himself with. The only answer she ever got was that he was sick from the candy. It was the truth, but only half of it.

When they were eleven, Hansel thought of telling her about his condition, but she only wanted to rid witches from the world. The thought was immediately thrown out of his mind.

Together they began killing witches and saving children.

Gretel was always very good at it, but Hansel was better. He only did better because he felt that if he wasn't, she would think he didn't want to kill witches. That could lead her to the truth, so he always did better.

Years later, he still kept it a secret. The secret he always worried about.

Now, he knew that no one would ever find out, until they fought the Witch of Secrets. The Witch of Secrets could see your lies and fed off them. She could see every lie you have ever told just by looking in one's eyes. She was also a grand witch.

Hansel's world was about to drown him in front of everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

The village was scared. When Hansel and Gretel came no one was outside. Every person was hidden in their house.

On the way to the mayor's house, they observed the town's horrible state. The buildings were worn down, the statues were moldy, and trash was everywhere. The town was in a semi-circle shape with a statue of founder in the center. Each house was the same, all made from dark wood and barely standing. It looked like a ghost town.

The mayor's house was in the center of all the houses and looked the cleanest, still disgusting, but a little cleaner. As soon as Gretel raised her arm to knock, the door flung open. In the doorway stood a man in his mid-forties, wearing black trousers with suspender holding them above his hips. His white shirt stained to a dirty tan color and his salt and pepper hair looked crazy, as it stood in multiple directions.

"Hansel and Gretel?" The mayor's voice could give the toughest the chills. The raspy deepness of the voice, sounded as though he was a drunk that swallowed nails.

Gretel nodded, "You called about four witches terrorizing the town?" Gretel stepped forward as the mayor moved out of the doorway, into the house.

Inside the house, hung strange photos, from people burning, to drowning in blood. All in all, it was very nerve wrecking.

"The Witch of Lies, the Witch of Nightmares, the Witch of Anger, and the Witch of Secrets," the mayor listed the four witches terrorizing the town. "Please, come to the kitchen and sit so we may discuss this."

When they sat down he began to tell them about the witches. The Witch of Lies feeds off the lies people told and made people lie to gain more power. The Witch of Nightmares feeds off the nightmares and fears people have and gains more and more power, as the people grow more scared. The Witch of Anger feeds off the anger people feel and can control emotions. The Witch of Secrets feeds off the secrets people use to protect themselves.

Hansel was worried. With these new witches, he could be exposed.

Gretel agreed to the job. Without asking him. Oh shit. He was sweating, having a panic attack. They could never find out! He had to leave that place; he had to leave at that moment. He couldn't take it any longer and he ran out. Without looking back to his sister, he went to the woods.

He could hear his sister calling him but he didn't care. As soon as he ran out of breath he stopped and sat down. He sat crisscross staring at his hands. What was he going to do? Those witches could easily get him. He had so many secrets, lies, nightmares, and so much anger.

You may be thinking right know, how can they get him if witches spells don't work on him? Well, it turns out his mother only had time to put the spell on Gretel. He was completely vulnerable to anything they did to him.

Twenty minutes later, Gretel found him. But so did someone else.

"Hansel! What the hell!? I was worried about you," Gretel was fuming. What was wrong with her brother?

She was about to yell at him when they heard a branch snap. To the right was a witch in a long, black lace dress, long black hair that went past her hips, and a cracked face. To the left was a witch in dark red, silk robes, short red hair, and half destroyed face. Behind them was a witch in a short, dark blue dress, hair that went past her shoulders, and decomposing face. In front of them was a grand witch wearing a golden, silk dress, golden hair, and a perfect face.

Hansel immediately rose to his feet and said, "Shit."

The golden witch began to introduce themselves, "I am the Witch of Secrets, to your left is the Witch of Anger, to your right is the Witch of Nightmares, and behind you is the Witch of Lies. You must be Hansel and Gretel."

The witches only looked at Hansel. They seemed to barely even notice Gretel.

"What do you want with this town?" Gretel noticed their stares and stepped in front of Hansel, "And how do you know who we are?"

The Witch of Secrets looked at Gretel, "Because his eyes told me. They tell me secrets." She turned her attention back to Hansel, "Hansel has a lot of them. Like the priest from Italy, the mayor in France."

Hansel looked away from the witch. He did not want to hear anymore.

"The witch in the candy house," Hansel went wide eyed.

He turned to the witch and got out his gun. In a split second he fried. She dodged barely and fired back. Gretel went to his back and they fought back to back. Hansel took care of the Witch of Nightmares and Secrets, while Gretel took care of the Witch of Anger and Lies.

The witches paid no mind to Gretel, all they wanted was Hansel. Though they didn't let Gretel know that. They pretended to keep interest in the fight, but could only watch Hansel.

Hansel shot Secrets in the arm twice and shot Nightmares in the leg and face. Gretel shot Lies in the stomach and shot Anger in the back three times.

Secrets got Hansel in the leg and grazed his side with a dagger, and Nightmares got him in the right shoulder. Lies cut Gretel in the face and arm, while Anger got her in the same leg twice. Then after their five minutes of fighting, the witches retreated.

Confused, Hansel and Gretel stood there. What they didn't see was the black liquid heading for Hansel.


	3. Chapter 3

The hospital in the town was small and smelled like mildew. Hansel and Gretel were the only ones there, other than the doctor.

Since they arrived Hansel refused to talk. Gretel had questions, that he had no interest in answering. Everything was already getting out of hand.

As soon as his wounds were tended to he fell asleep and was plagued with nightmares.

"_I'm not going to pay you _kids_ for shit… unless you're willing to do something for me." The mayor looked at Hansel with hungry eyes._

"_Like what?" Gretel had left earlier so Hansel could try to convince the mayor to pay them. Looking back he was regretting it._

_The mayor stepped in front of sixteen year old Hansel and inspected him. Once he seemed satisfied he said, "This."_

_His hands were on him, were burning him. They picked him up and took him to his office. Inside, he was thrown on the desk and hands quickly got his shirt off. Hansel struggled and tried to get away, but the hands were strong and held him down. _

_Once his shirt was torn off, a mouth met his in a sloppy and demanding kiss. The hands were feeling all around and it made Hansel sick. His eyes closed as he struggled to escape. _

"_If you quit struggling I won't pay, and I know how much you and your sister need the money," The mayor whispered against Hansel's lips, and with those few words Hansel stopped._

_The hands then move down his chest and closer to his pants. A whimper makes it past his lips. Hansel can feel the hands stop at the top of his pants and go toward his ass. He was then lifted off the desk and is forced to his knees on the floor._

_His eyes open to see the mayor open his own pants and pull them down. "Suck." His voice like nails on a chalkboard. The mayor grabs the back of Hansel's head and jerks it forward. Hansel gasped from surprise and didn't have a chance to prepare as the large cock was testing his gag reflex._

_The tears began to poor as he was fucked in the mouth by a man at least 20 years older than him. His head was then thrust back and forth around the dick. After about 10 thrusts and being forced to lick, suck, and nip, the mayor finally came in his mouth._

"_Swallow," The mayor said with venom and lust in his voice._

_Hansel couldn't mess up when he was this close to feeding his sister, so he did as he was told._

"_Now was that so hard?" He sounded innocent, as though nothing just happened. He had a smirk planted on his face, as he looked down at Hansel._

Hansel's eyes snapped open and quickly sat up. He winced as he felt pain shoot up his stomach. Looking around he noticed Gretel asleep on the other bed. He was about to wake her up and tell her the sun was rising, when he noticed something black covering his right arm.

He began to inspect the arm, noticing how the black liquid would not come off. That's when he decided he needed to wake Gretel, so she could help him. Right when he was about to lay a hand on her, the door burst open.

"The witches are back!" A civilian yelled at them, then he turned and ran out to hide.

"Well shit," Hansel said before grabbing his weapons and running out with Gretel.


End file.
